Feeling Lost
by Tyrande
Summary: Kleines Kapitel, mehr ein Interludium. Draco erzählt Anna, was er gehört hat KAPITEL 6! is halbwegs passabel-.-
1. 1 Hogwarts

Lost  
  
Anna-Karrerina saß im Hogwarts-Express. Sie war schon gut eine Stunde hier und es dauerte noch eine halbe Stunde bis 11 Uhr. Andere Abteile in diesem Waggon hatten sich schnell gefüllt, doch ihrer war noch immer leer und still. Alle machten einen großen Bogen um sie, die "unheimliche Neue". Das lag vielleicht daran, das Anna-Karrerina dürr war, ihre Haut immer kreidebleich war und ihre schwarzen Haare, die ihr bis hin zur Hüfte reichten, strähnig in ihr Gesicht hingen. Und daran, dass sie fast nie sprach. Einige Erstklässler waren abgehauen, als Anna-Karrerina ihnen nicht geantwortet hatte, als sie gefragt hatten, ob sie das Abteil benutzen dürften.  
  
Nun war es kurz vor elf. Die Abteiltür glitt geräuschvoll auf und Anna- Karrerina wandte ihren Blick zur Quelle des Geräusches. Dort waren ein zwei Jungen, einer mit schwarzen strubbeligen und einer mit roten Haaren, und ein braungelocktes Mädchen. "Dürfen wir rein?", Fragte das Mädchen nett. Anna-Karrerina nickte kaum merkbar, sagte aber nichts. Die drei, sie mussten etwa genau so alt sein, wie Anna-Karrerina, schleppten ihr Gepäck hinein und setzten sich. Das Mädchen versuchte, Anna- Karrerina in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. "Bist du neu hier? Du müsstest doch etwa in unserem Jahrgang sein, nicht? Und wo kommst du her?", Fragte sie. Anna-Karrerina war misstrauisch und freudig überrascht zugleich. Noch nie hatte jemand sie etwas in der Art gefragt, überhaupt hatten nur Lehrer im Unterricht mit ihr geredet. "Mag sein," antwortete sie. "Ja, ich bin neu hier, ich komme aus Durmstrang." Die stürmische, direkte Art des Mädchens gefiel ihr... Es weckte Vertrauen. Das Mädchen stellte sich als Hermine vor und die Jungs hießen Harry und Ron. Anna-Karrerina zuckte zusammen, als Morgana, ihre schwarze Eule, anfing zu kreischen. Sie nahm den Umhang, den sie über den Käfig geworfen hatte, weg und ließ Morgana heraus, woraufhin jene wieder still wurde. Die drei Anderen sahen sie fragend an. "Sie hasst diesen Käfig," murmelte Anna- Karrerina, setzte sich wieder und streichelte der Eule geistesabwesend über den Kopf.  
  
Die Fahrt ging schnell zuende. Zu schnell für Anna-Karrerinas Geschmack, denn am Bahnsteig musste sie sich von Hermine, Harry und Ron trennen und mit den Erstklässlern mitgehen, die über den See fahren mussten.  
  
Als Sie am Schlosstor ankamen, wurden sie von Professor McGonnagall empfangen, die sie in einen Nebenraum der sogenannten "Großen Halle" führte und dort warten ließ. Nach etwa zehn Minuten wurden sie in die Halle geführt. Dort waren vier lange Tischreihen, die unter den Häusern getrennt waren, die voll mit Schülern besetzt waren. Professor McGonnagall erklärte, dass jeder den Hut aufsetzen musste und dann in sein Haus gerufen wurde. Die Professorin nahm eine Pergamentrolle zur Hand und las Namen vor. Zuerst waren, logischerweise die Kleinen dran. Anna-Karrerina wartete gespannt, als die Namen der Schüler dem Ende zugingen. "Peterson, Andrea," rief Professor McGonnagall. "RAVENCLAW!", schrie der Hut. "Taylor, Patrick." "GRYFFINDOR!" Das war der letzte Erstklässler gewesen und endlich rief Professor McGonnagall: "Anna-Karrerina Anderson." Anna-Karrerina ging zu dem Schemel, setzte sich hin und den Hut auf. Zuerst geschah nichts, doch dann wisperte eine piepsige Stimme in ihrem Ohr. "Was haben wir da? Eine besondere Begabung schlummert in dir, Mädchen... Du wünschst dich nach Gryffindor? Tut mir leid, diesem Wunsch kann selbst ich nicht nachkommen... das Schicksal hat dein Haus schon zur Gründerzeit Hogwarts' gewählt. Die Gründer haben deine Zukunft schon vor tausend Jahren gesehen und dein Schicksal liegt mit Gewissheit nicht in Gryffindor, wie du dir wünscht, Es liegt in..." 


	2. 2 Auswahl und Post

* ...doch dann wisperte eine piepsige Stimme in ihrem Ohr. "Was haben wir da? Eine besondere Begabung schlummert in dir, Mädchen... Du wünschst dich nach Gryffindor? Tut mir leid, diesem Wunsch kann selbst ich nicht nachkommen... das Schicksal hat dein Haus schon zur Gründerzeit Hogwarts' gewählt. Die Gründer haben deine Zukunft schon vor tausend Jahren gesehen und dein Schicksal liegt mit Gewissheit nicht in Gryffindor, wie du dir wünscht, es liegt in..." *  
  
"SLYTHERIN!", Rief der Hut. Anna-Karrerina war erstarrt und nahm mit fast mechanischer Bewegung den Hut ab und legte ihn, nachdem sie aufgestanden war, auf den Stuhl. Sie warf einen geschockten Blick zu Hermine, die, ebenso verwirrt, mit Ron und Harry redete. Anna-Karrerina ging zu dem einzigen applaudierendem Tisch. Ein blondhaariger Junge mit grauen Augen bot ihr einen Sitzplatz neben sich an und Anna-Karrerina ging es etwas besser. Nach dem, was Ron und Harry über die Slytherins erzählt hatten, schien das Haus, auch wenn Anna-Karrerina das nicht so recht glaubte, durchtrieben böse zu sein. Aber alle Slytherins schienen ihr eigentlich ganz nett. Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode und Pansy Parkinson boten ihr gleich einen Platz in deren Schlafsaal an, was Anna-Karrerina dankend annahm. Nach dem Essen hielt Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, eine Rede und die Hymne wurde gesungen. Danach gingen alle Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Auf dem Weg durch die Große Halle griff sie einen Gesprächsfetzen zwischen Hermine und Ron auf, der sie trübselig machte. "Hör doch auf, so naiv zu sein, Hermine!", Hatte Ron gesagt, "Sie wird so oder so, früher oder später wie alle diese Slytherins werden!"  
  
Im Schlafsaal hatte Anna-Karrerina sich auf ihr Bett geworfen, die Vorhänge zugezogen und nichts getan, bis Millicent sie vorsichtig durch den Vorhang ansprach. "Anna? Ist was mit dir? Du warst vorher doch noch so gut drauf," hatte sie gesagt. 'Nichts', wollte Anna sagen, aber kein Wort ging über ihre Lippen. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, hatte Pansy den Vorhang aufgeschoben. "Es ist nur," begann Anna, doch dann klopfte es am Fenster. Sie wandte sich um und sah eine ihr bekannte Schleiereule. Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können? Es war die Eule eines Bekannten aus Durmstrang. Ja, sie hatte nie mit ihm gesprochen, aber nur, weil es unmöglich gewesen war! Dann hatte er angefangen, ihr Briefe zu schreiben. Anna riss das Fenster auf und ließ die Eule herein, nahm ihr den Brief ab und gab ihr ein paar Kekse, bevor der Vogel wieder verschwand. "Von wem-?", fing Blaise an, doch Anna war zu erfreut und fing gleich an zu Erzählen. "Der ist von Vladimir! Ich Hab' ihn auf Durmstrang kennen gelernt!", Sprudelte sie, während sie das Siegel des Briefes aufbrach. Sie erkannte sofort Vladimirs ordentliche Handschrift und las:  
  
Liebe Karri,  
  
Anna grinste. Seit neuestem nannte er sie so.  
  
Wie du siehst, habe ich mein Englisch verbessert. Ich habe die ganzen Ferien dafür gelernt, damit ich dir in der Sprache, die du in nächster Zeit fast nur noch hören wirst, schreiben kann.  
  
"Wie lieb," dachte Anna.  
  
Ich hätte mich gerne noch einmal von dir verabschieden, auch wenn wir uns nie richtig begrüßt haben... Erzähle mir bitte von deinen ersten paar Tagen auf Hogwarts, natürlich nur, wenn du Zeit hast. Ich würde gerne noch weiterschreiben, doch mein Vater braucht mich im Moment, da Mutter krank ist. Schreibe bald zurück. Dein Vladimir.  
  
Pansy, Millicent und Blaise hatten ihr beim lesen über die Schulter gesehen. Die Drei grinsten und sagten nichts weiter, bis auf Sachen wie "Da hast du dir den richtigen Brieffreund gesucht", bevor die Drei schlafen gingen. Anna blieb noch eine oder zwei Stunden wach um ihre Sachen auszupacken. Dann zog sie sich um und ließ sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett fallen - dieser Tag hatte nicht gut begonnen aber auch nicht allzu schlecht geendet.  
  
* Special Thanks to: Altron und black-eyed-april!!!!!!! Ich mach auch ganz schnell das Dritte Kapitel... aber nur, wenn fleißig gereviewt wird!!! Bye  
  
Ty * 


	3. 3 Schule

*  
  
Kommentar der Autorin: *grinz* ja, endlich fange ich Kapitel 3 an =D Ich frag mich ständig, wie ich es schaffe, soviel Enthusiasmus an eine Geschichte zu bringen... Auf jeden Fall DANKE an die lieben Reviewerz black-eyed-april und Altron!  
  
*  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Anna unsanft von Pansy geweckt. Sie zog sich schnell an und ging dann mit den Dreien zum Frühstück. Sie bekamen die Stundenpläne und betrübt las Anne laut vor: "Heute haben wir 'ne Doppelstunde Verwandlung mit Hufflepuff, dann Geschichte der Zauberei, mit Gryffindor, danach zwei Stunden Zauberkunst mit den Ravenclaws und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe wieder mit Gryffindor." Sie seufzte. Sie verabschiedete sich kurz von den Anderen und ging wieder in die Kerker, um ihre Schulsachen zu holen.  
  
Als sie mit den Schulsachen endlich das Klassenzimmer gefunden und sich neben Pansy niedergelassen hatte, fing die Professorin McGonnagall gleich mit einer Rede über das kommende Schuljahr an. Sie erklärte, wie kompliziert und vielschichtig die Verwandlungszauber, die sie dieses Jahr lernen würden, seien und was sonst noch auf sie zukäme. Anna hörte dem ganzen nicht genau zu. Das ganze hatte ihr schon der neue Schulleiter von Durmstrang erzählt, als sie beschlossen hatte, nach Hogwarts zu wechseln.  
  
Dann schrieben sie Ellenlange Notizen über das Verschwinden lassen von komplexen Tieren, wie Hunden oder Pferden.  
  
In Geschichte wollte Anna sich neben Hermine setzen, besann sich dann aber, als Draco ihr einen Platz in der ersten Reihe anbot. Anna hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass es ihr Ärger einbringen konnte, wenn sie sich unüberlegt auf die Seite der Gryffindors schlug (auch wenn sie das gerne getan hätte). Sie setzte sich neben Draco, der sie gleich überschwänglich begrüßte ("Guten Morgen, Anna, ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen! Die Slytherinschlafsäle sind erstklassig, nicht? Wie geht es dir heute?"). Daraufhin hatte Anna ihn nur bitter angelächelt und "Ja, genau" gesagt. Richtig zugehört hatte sie ihm nicht. Professor Binns kam hereingeschwebt und fing gleich an, über die verschiedenen Gruppierungen der Magier im ersten Weltkrieg zu reden, was, kaum hatte er begonnen, im ganzen Klassenzimmer Ermüdungserscheinungen hervorrief. Nur nicht bei Anna, sie schrieb sich wortwörtlich auf, was Professor Binns erzählte.  
  
Nach Geschichte hatten sie Zauberkunst. Professor Flitwick, ein ziemlich kleiner Mann, ließ sie in Zweierpärchen einteilen und dann verschiedene Zauber, gewissermaßen als Wiederholung, ausführen. Anna wurde sogleich von Draco als Partnerin ausgesucht. "Man... langsam nervt der echt...", dachte sie bitter. Aber ihr war es andererseits ziemlich egal, solange er ihr nicht zu sehr auf die Pelle rückte.  
  
Anna ging nicht zum Mittagessen. Ihr war nicht nach Essen zumute. Sie war in die Bibliothek gegangen und hatte sich ein Buch über die sogenannte Legilimentik ausgeliehen. Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum war sie niemandem begegnet. In ihrem Schlafsaal hatte sie dann schnell eine Antwort an Vladimir geschrieben und war auf die Ländereien zum Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Unterricht gegangen.  
  
Hagrid, ein riesenhafter, bärtiger Mann hatte schon die ersten Schüler empfangen, als der Rest, größtenteils Slytherins, auftauchte und der Unterricht anfing. Hagrid zeigte ihnen nur ein paar recht harmlose Kniesel, aber so ziemlich alle schienen froh darüber.  
  
Nach der Stunde musste Anna noch einmal zurück, sie hatte ihr Buch vergessen. Als sie es geholt hatte und gehen wollte, fasste ihr jemand an die Schulter. "Anna?", fragte die Stimme. Anna wandte sich um und sah direkt in Hermines Gesicht. "Ich glaube, nun ja, ich denke, wir, also Harry und ich, wollen mal mit dir reden..." 


	4. Authors Note 1

Authors Note:  
  
Ja, das muss auch mal sein...  
  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte schneller machen, ich hab aber zur Zeit viel Stress daheim und ein übermäßiges Kreatief...  
  
Ich beeile mich, ich hab nächste Woche auch noch Ferien, und versuche, bevor wieder Schulaufgabenhochsaison ist, noch 2-3 Kapitel zu schaffen.  
  
Danke, dass ihr diesen Schrott gelesen habt, oder auch nicht.  
  
TY 


	5. 4 Small or Big talk

*  
  
Hi ^^ Und endlich ist es vollbracht! ich hab mich beeilt (nur wegen dir, April!) Und da ist es, Kapitel 4!  
  
*  
  
„Was ist?", Fragte Anna, nicht ohne eine Spur Zynismus in der Stimme. „Und wo ist Ron?" „Nun ja, Rom ist-„ begann Hermine, doch Anna unterbrach sie wieder. „Ich weiß schon, er weigert sich, mit mir zu reden, weil ich eine Slytherin bin! Stimmt es oder Hab ich nur Recht?", Fauchte sie fast. „Nein, deswegen doch nicht-"„Ach nein? Ich hab gehört, was er gesagt hat! Ich dachte, ich könnte auf euch zählen! Ich bin NEU hier! Ich kann nichts für euer System!", Flüsterte Anna nur noch. Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen, doch sie fasste sich wieder. „Ich dachte, ich könnte auf euch zählen...", wiederholte sie. Dann drehte sie sich abrupt um und ging davon. „Anna...!", sagte Harry und folgte ihr. Als sie das bemerkte, beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt und rannte fast.  
  
Anna war schneller als Harry. Sie war auch schneller wieder im Schloss, und bevor Harry auch nur das Portal erreicht hatte, war sie schon fast in den Kerkern. Doch kurz bevor sie das Wandstück zum Slytherinkerker erreicht hatte, spürte sie einen Stich im Kopf, und dann war alles schwarz.  
  
*  
  
„Anna!?"Anna hörte Stimmen. Sie schienen weit entfernt... Dann sah sie verschwommene Umrisse von einigen Menschen... sie zwinkerte einige Male, dann erkannte sie, um welche Personen es sich handelte. Es waren Draco Malfoy und der Zaubertränkeprofessor Severus Snape.  
  
„Was ist-"begann Anna, doch sie wurde von der Krankenschwester, die soeben in den Raum kam, unterbrochen. „Mädchen, du sollst dich schonen!", sagte jene energisch und drückte Anna einen Lappen, der in einer kalten Flüssigkeit getränkt war auf die Stirn. Dann fuhr sie Draco an. „Junge, du wolltest bleiben, bis sie wach ist, also ABMARSCH!", sagte sie auf die Tür deutend. Bevor Draco ging, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Anna um und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Beistelltisches, der neben ihrem Tisch stand.  
  
Als Anna sich danach umwandte, stand dort ein Paket. Sie sah wieder zu Draco und formte mit den Lippen ein stimmloses „danke". Dann verschwand Draco durch die Tür. „Miss Anderson,"unterbrach sie die schnarrende Stimme Severus Snapes. Sie zuckte zusammen, antwortete jedoch leise „Ja, Sir,"und sah ihn dann an. „Was ist?"  
  
„Ich stelle hier die Fragen, Miss Anderson, und dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen!", entgegnete er kalt. „Ich weiß nicht, was los ist, beziehungsweise war,"sagte Anna mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
„Mister Malfoy hat sie auf dem Korridor vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden, auf dem Boden liegend und ohnmächtig. Er hat erzählt, sie hätten geredet," sagte Snape und zog eine Augenbraue provokant hoch. „Was können Sie mir dazu sagen?"  
  
„Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass ich nichts darüber weiß,"fuhr Anna zittrig fort. Sie schauderte, ihr wurde kalt, eiskalt. Sie hörte nicht mehr, auch wenn sie sah, dass Snape die Lippen bewegte und plötzlich energisch aufsprang und, mit schockiertem Ausdruck im Gesicht, zu Madame Pomfreys Büro hechtete.  
  
Diese kam sofort angerannt und flößte Anna einen Trank ein. Alles wurde wieder klarer, sie hörte wieder und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. Sie spürte, wie Madame Pomfrey ihr die Stirn fühlte. „Hohes Fieber...", murmelte sie und ging zu einem Schrank, holte ein Fläschchen heraus und gab Anna einen Becher davon.  
  
„Trink, Mädchen, dann wird es besser,"sagte sie gestresst. „Und Sie," meinte sie an Professor Snape gewandt. „Sie gehen jetzt. Kommen Sie morgen wieder, oder übermorgen! Aber jetzt braucht sie RUHE!"Mit diesen Worten schob sie Snape unsanft aus der Tür hinaus.  
  
Anna trank einen Schluck von dem Trank, ihr wurde schwummrig, und schließlich schlief sie ein.  
  
*  
  
So, das war's... es ist 01:04:34 Uhr am 25.Februar... ich hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als, nachdem ich vor einer dreiviertel Stunde mein Zimmer umgeräumt hab, dieses Kapitel komplett zu schreiben, inklusive Überarbeitung.  
  
Hoffe, euch gefällt es... Bitte Read & Review – sonst kommt nix neues :P  
  
Ciao, Ty 


	6. Krankenflügel

Hallo Leute ^^  
  
Ich wette, das hier interessiert hier eh keinen, aber egal... jedenfalls DANKE, dass ihr diese FF lest und hoffentlich auch reviewt! Sonst kommt der schwarze Mann und hackt euch alle klein *hüstle* ne, nicht so gemeint ;)  
  
Ich will euch jetzt nicht weiter ärgern [Oder doch?] also noch eines:  
  
HAVE FUN!  
  
Ty  
  
*  
  
Als Anna wieder aufwachte, war es schon dunkel. Oder noch? Sie wusste nicht, wie spät es war und wie lange sie geschlafen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Snape hier gewesen war und dass Draco ihr ein Paket hinterlassen hatte. Sie wandte sich danach um. Es stand noch immer da, klein, in grün-silbernes Papier eingewickelt, mit einer schönen Schleife in grün daran. Es war auch eine Karte daran geheftet.  
  
[I] Liebe Anna-Karrerina,  
  
Gute Besserung wünschen dir DRACO MALFOY, PANSY PARKINSON, BLAISE ZABINI und PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE. [/I]  
  
Anna lächelte. Sie freute sich schon über die Karte, aber noch mehr interessierte sie der Inhalt des Pakets. Sie nahm es hoch, es war ziemlich schwer. Sie machte vorsichtig das Papier ab und sah hinein. Es war bis oben hin mit Süßigkeiten gefüllt, mindestens die Hälfte waren Schokofrösche  
  
Anna zuckte zusammen, als sie Schritte im Nebenzimmer, dem Büro Madame Pomfreys, hörte. Schnell legte sie das Paket weg und legte sich wieder hin.  
  
Madame Pomfrey hatte mitbekommen, dass sie wach war, wie wusste Anna nicht. „Höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwelche Zauber..."dachte Anna. Madame Pomfrey gab ihr ein Antibiotikum. Dieses mal schlief sie davon nicht ein, aber es jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Wie spät ist es, Ma'am?"fragte sie. „Halb fünf Uhr morgens,"sagte Madame Pomfrey lächelnd. „Du hast lange geschlafen."  
  
Anna fühlte sich nicht so, als ob sie lange geschlafen hätte, eher als ob sie tagelang wach gewesen wäre. „Ah ja,"sagte sie betreten. „Was habe ich überhaupt?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey zuckte zusammen. „Nun, Mädchen..."sagte sie stotternd. „Sie Wissen es nicht, oder?"Fügte Anna an Madame Pomfreys Antwort an. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie das wusste.  
  
„Nun, die Symptome sind eindeutig,"fuhr Madame Pomfrey fort. „Hohes Fieber, mehr nicht! Aber keiner meiner Tränke schlägt wirklich darauf an... Für gewöhnlich müsstest du schon längst wieder fit sein..."  
  
Anna starrte die Decke an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darüber denken sollte. Fieber war eine normale, simple Krankheit und gegen Tränke war sie auch nicht immun...  
  
Dann hörte sie ein Wispern, leise und zart. Es schien aus dem Nichts zu kommen, aus dem leeren Raum. Die Stimme flüsterte leise Worte, so leise, dass Anna sie nicht verstand.  
  
„Hören Sie das, Ma'am?"fragte Anna leise. „Nein, was?"antwortete Madame Pomfrey perplex.  
  
„Na diese Stimme..."flüsterte Anna. Die Stimme wurde lauter. Anna konnte sie identifizieren. „Ma'am, was sagen sie?"  
  
„Wie? Ich sage gar nichts! Mädchen, ich glaube, du bist etwas übermüdet! Leg dich wieder hin!", sagte Madame Pomfrey energisch. „Aber Ma'am! -", begann Anna, doch Madame Pomfrey schnitt ihr den Satz ab. „Kein ‚aber'! Leg dich hin, du brauchst noch Ruhe,"fuhr Madame Pomfrey sie an.  
  
„Ja ja..."sagte Anna trotzig, legte sich aber dennoch hin.  
  
Dann hörte sie wieder die Stimme. Sehr deutlich und auch laut. *das muss ich dem Schulleiter mitteilen!*, wisperte Madame Pomfreys Stimme.  
  
„Was müssen sie Professor Dumbledore sagen?"fragte Anna.  
  
„Nichts, Mädchen, schlaf noch ein wenig,"sagte Madame Pomfrey, die echte, und huschte zur Tür hinaus.  
  
***  
  
Und jetzt noch ein schönes Nachwort.  
  
Auf den Review, in dem gesagt wurde, dass ich mich für die Dehnung der Zwischenräume zwischen den Updates nicht zu entschuldigen bräuchte, sage ich nur:  
  
Ich entschuldige mich, weil ich es für nötig halte. Ich freue mich über jeder Review und die Leser hoffentlich über jedes neue Kapitel! Und ich finde, dass ich es den Lesern dann schuldig bin. Am besten ist das Beispiel, dass meine beste Freundin, als ich noch eine OF geschrieben habe (die mittlerweile abgebrochen ist), mich jeden Tag dazu aufforderte, weiter zu schreiben. Und bei ihr habe ich mich auch entschuldigt! Und auch bei der Schreibgruppe in der die Geschichte entstand!  
  
Ihr müsst das jetzt nicht verstehen, aber ich sehe es als Pflicht an, mich dafür bei euch zu entschuldigen!  
  
Auf jeden Fall versuche ich, mich zu beeilen und schnell weiterzukommen.  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Und noch eine Bekanntgebung: Ich suche jemanden zum Beta-Lesen!  
  
Wer Interesse hat, erreicht mich unter der E-Mail Adresse:  
  
Ellabeth@haefft.de  
  
Oder meiner ICQ Nummer:  
  
250880875  
  
Danke, auf Wiedersehen und bis bald!  
  
!!Ty!! 


	7. Interludium

* Zuerst SORRY für das verhunzte 5. Kapitel... O_o  
  
Hui, Mann, ich Hab schon lange keine so Lange Geschichte geschrieben... das 6. Kapitel nun schon... XD und noch ist niemand gestorben!! (Und was mein kleiner Bruder jetzt sagen würde: Kommt aber noch!!!!!) nun, ich denke, es dauert nimmer lange... wenn ich an dem Punkt bin, wo's passend ist, stirbt jemand. Wer, was, wo und wann verrate ich nicht ^____^  
  
Nun, das war's auch schon,  
  
Ciao, Au Revoir, Adieu, Salut!  
  
« « Ty » »  
  
*  
  
« Das Muss ich dem Direktor berichten... », sagte Madame Pomfrey laut. Anna sah Madame Pomfrey verwirrt hinterher. Sie wusste, dass sie ihr etwas verschwieg, etwas wichtiges, wenn der Schulleiter davon unterrichtet wurde...  
  
*  
  
Anna musste noch zwei weitere Tage im Krankenflügel bleiben. Besuch bekam sie auch nicht und sie hatte den regen Verdacht, dass das Absicht war...  
  
Als sie aber entlassen wurde, es war ein Samstagabend, war Draco gleich zur Stelle, um sie vor neugierigen Slytherins zu schützen. Anna war ihm dankbar, aber ihr war nicht nach der Gesellschaft des Gemeinschaftsraumes... und außerdem musste sie Draco noch etwas fragen.  
  
„Draco?", fragte Anna. "Hm? Ja? Was ist denn?", antwortete Draco, doch Anna packte ihn schon am Arm und zerrte ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum auf die Ländereien.  
  
„Was habe ich geredet?", zischte sie ihn an, als sie ihn am See wieder losließ. „Professor Snape hat gesagt, ich hätte geredet!"  
  
Draco schwieg zuerst. Dann ging er ein Paar Schritte von ihr weg und setzte sich ans Ufer.  
  
Er zog seine Schuhe aus und ließ die Füße ins Wasser baumeln, sein Gesicht wirkte traurig im Licht der Abendsonne, das sich im Wasser brach.  
  
„Du sagtest, jemand würde sterben..."  
  
***  
  
So, endlich fertig... ist zwar mehr ein Interludium als ein ganzes Kapitel, aber ich finde persönlich am besten... Nun, ich hoffe, dass es besser als das letzte ist... Please Read and Reviev!  
  
Bis Bald,  
  
Ty.  
  
P.S.: Das Nächste wird ein Special ^___________^ 


End file.
